


And I'm More than Willing to Offer Myself

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: California Dreaming [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s becoming increasingly difficult not to fall for you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I'm More than Willing to Offer Myself

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the Crowded House song, Fall at Your Feet. It’s always been one of Jason’s songs.

Paloma walked out of the family court building and put on her sunglasses. It was the perfect sunny California afternoon. Too bad what happened inside wasn’t sunny. She had five emergency hearings on pulling children from homes considered dangerous. That wasn’t even one-tenth of her caseload. 

Looking around, Paloma spotted a red car that made her pause. She pulled her sunglasses down and looked again. A smile came to her lips and she felt it all the way to the pit of her stomach. This couldn’t be happening. This really couldn’t be happening.

“ _So what's your favorite film?” he asked._

_They sat on the den of his home as the credits rolled on Shadow of a Doubt. There had been no conversation during the movie but that didn't mean they hadn't communicated. Jason put his arms around her and Paloma’s hand rested on his thigh the entire time. He would kiss her temple and she would squeeze his knee. Words weren't always needed…body language could tell even better stories._

_“You're gonna think it’s silly.”_

_“That’s OK,” Jason smiled. “Tell me anyway.”_

_“It's Sixteen Candles.” She replied._

_“Written and directed by John Hughes, it was one of the most popular films of 1984.”_

_“Why do you know that?” Paloma asked._

_“I used to know an encyclopedia.”_

_“What?”_

_“It's a long story.” Jason said._

_“I was Sam Baker as a teenage girl. I loathed the school bus and wanted this popular senior to fall in love with me and there was an adorable but nerdy kid who followed me around, the whole deal. I was the middle child and often felt overlooked because of my amazing brother and needy little sister. I thought life would be perfect if I walked out of my house one day and there my love stood in that ridiculous red Porsche. It’s silly, I know, and there are surely better movies that I also love. But the memories attached to that one for me will always hold a special place in my heart.”_

_“I think a lot of women are looking for their Jake Ryan.”_

_“Its freaking me out that you know this film.” She nudged his shoulder. “Stop it.”_

_“It just adds another layer to you,” Jason said. “The Molly Ringwald thing, the Gidget thing; you're…”_

_“I'm what?”_

_“I'm working on figuring that out_.”

She walked down the courthouse steps and to the curb. Looking both ways, Paloma crossed the street and walked right into his arms. She couldn’t help the way she kissed him. Jason seemed to be just as into the kiss as she was. He sighed and kissed her nose before taking her lips again.

“You're doing a lousy job, Gideon.” She said as he held her close.

“I'm doing a lousy job of what?”

“It’s becoming increasingly difficult not to fall for you.”

“Should I apologize?” she asked.

“I’ll get back to you on that.”

“I haven’t seen you in two weeks.” He said. “I know we've both been busy but I wanted to come and see you. I just thought you might want to go for a ride. I know that sometimes court days can be hectic and heartbreaking.”

“I'm not taking you away from anything?” Paloma asked.

“It’s the middle of the afternoon and classes are over for the semester. The kids are in school; I let them know this morning that I’d be home by four.” He looked at his watch. “It’s just after one. Do you have to get back to the office?”

“Screw the office.” She took his hand as they walked onto the sidewalk and leaned on the car together.

“How long have you been at the courthouse?”

“Since eight o’clock this morning.” she replied. “Tell me you have something better in mind.”

“I have something better in mind.” He said.

“I'm game.”

Jason smiled and opened the car door for her. Paloma climbed in, melting into the soft leather interior. This was a beautiful car. She reached over and unlocked the driver’s side door for him. Where had Jason even come up with this idea? 

It wasn’t as if she thought he didn't have a spontaneous bone in his body but this was totally unexpected. Paloma had given up on the Jake Ryan fantasy years ago. It was alright; some things were OK to let go of. And now here he was, zooming into her life in a candy apple red sports car. She hoped Jason Gideon knew what he was doing. Paloma hoped that she did as well.

***

“Tell me you're not going to regret this.” She whispered, her back arching as he kissed her collarbone.

“I'm not going to regret it.”

“Promise me, Jason.”

He stopped and looked into her eyes. Paloma had beautiful eyes; seeing them made him smile. She looked turned on and that turned him on. It had been such a long time since he’d done anything like this. Of course she would suspect it as just a fling. Any woman in her right mind would and Paloma was a very smart woman.

“I promise.”

“I just…” she wrapped her arms around his neck. “I want you so much. I wanted you before this and I know I’ll want you after. If it gets awkward…”

“It won't.” he shook his head. “I think we’re both rational adults.”

“This is the kind of thing that’s completely irrational. That’s part of its magic.”

Paloma kissed him again. Jason pulled her close, rolling them on the mattress so that she was on top of him. They were in a Best Western. It was the Best Western Garden Inn. 

She’d never been to a hotel in the middle of the afternoon in her life. In her mind something about it seemed so seedy, so illicit. Paloma surely didn't begrudge people who indulged in it…maybe she just never had the opportunity. She wouldn’t be able to say that anymore.

She was down to her bra and panties; Jason shirtless but still in pants. Paloma worked on the belt to his khakis as she kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her back, unsnapping her bra while lifting his hips at the same time.

“You brought something with you, right?” she asked.

“It’s in my pocket.”

His pants and boxers came down at the same time. Paloma took a moment to take him all in before reaching for what he needed. Jason wasn’t a young man anymore and his age sometimes showed. It didn't matter to her one bit. 

He was in shape; took care of his body. She planned to take care of his body as well. Wrapping her hands around his cock, Paloma stroked from base to tip. The way he moaned made her shiver.

“Oh God, mmm…”

“You like that?” she asked.

“It’s been a while.” He said nodding.

“How long?”

“I won't scare you off by telling you the real answer.”

“Do you pleasure yourself?” Paloma asked.

“What a strange question.” Jason grinned. “Do you really want me to answer that?”

“Yes.” She leaned to kiss his neck. When she nipped at the skin it was Jason’s turn to shiver.

“Yes.”

“And what do you think about when you do?”

“Recently…it’s been this.”

“That makes us even.”

As she sat up, he ran his hands up the sides of her body, stopping at her full breasts. They fit in his hands perfectly. Jason ran the pads of his thumbs over her nipples, hard like chocolate drops. He sat up some, laving the nub with his tongue over and over before sucking them hungrily between his eager lips. Paloma whimpered and gripped his back. 

Jason kissed and sucked and licked and bit until all she could do was pant and quiver. Soon they were rolling again on the mattress. Her panties came down her legs, joining the bra on the floor beside the bed. He wanted her to be as naked as he was. He wanted them both to enjoy all their bodies had to offer. 

Jason kissed her torso and her belly button, smiling against the supple skin when he felt the butterflies there. Paloma pulled him back up and kissed him hard. She could taste her sweat on his lips. She wanted to taste herself on his lips, his tongue, all over him. She wanted him to taste himself on her too. There was time, maybe; they didn't have to do everything in one afternoon.

“You don’t want me down there?” Jason asked as he moved her thighs apart and settled his body on hers. His tone was almost playful. He barely recognized it.

“I want you right here Jason.”

The scent of her want, the scent of his own, nearly pulled Jason under. He hadn't wanted a woman, anyone, in so long that the feelings were nearly incomprehensible. He slid in, he thrust deep, and Paloma moaned his name. She gripped his hips as he drove further into her. When he stilled, she sighed. When he breathed in her ear, it made her shiver. He would've loved to take things slow but Jason was about to detonate.

 _Fuck me, fuck me, oh God, fuck me_ , her mind screamed but Paloma didn't speak. It may have been a while since he used his bedroom skills but they were by no means rusty. They say it’s like riding a bike; just straddle it and it all comes back. Jason was strong and a little forceful. He was focused, determined to make sure that the feelings that overwhelmed him would overwhelm her too. He needn’t worry.

“Oh God, don’t stop.” Paloma gripped his back. “Ohhh Jason…”

“You are so damn beautiful.” He murmured against her lips. “Forgive me, I couldn’t help myself.”

“Just touch me…please.”

“Touch yourself Paloma.”

She smiled, her hand slipping under the scratchy sheets and between their bodies. As soon as her fingers stroked her clit, she practically screamed. It had been too long; it would be over too quickly. Paloma pulled back. She needed to let the pleasure linger. As much as she tried to tell herself otherwise, somewhere in the back of her mind she wasn’t sure that she’d be here again.

Jason took her hand. He kissed her fingertips and then he sucked them. The taste of her was like ambrosia. He slipped her wet fingers, and his own, back under the sheets.

“We’re going to make you come…together.”

“I'm so close.”

“I know.” He smiled.

“Mmm, I don’t want it to end.”

“Just come…”

His tone was so soothing, his fingers gentle as they worked her clit along with hers. When Paloma moved too fast Jason slowed her down. Soon she was breathing hard, gripping the sheet beneath her with her other hand. He felt it, the stirring in her, the mixing of all the chemicals catching fire and about to erupt.

“Jason! Jason, Jason, Jason, oh God, ohhh God!”

Paloma’s back arched so far she was sure it was going to break. She was also sure that she didn't give a damn. Her climax started at the tips of her toes and just rose until it poured from every orifice of her. She grabbed Jason close, knowing he needed to find his own end. Her thighs quaked as he thrust deeper. He moaned her name; he cried it out. He nearly roared when he finally came inside of her.

Jason wanted to kiss everywhere he could reach. He wanted to kiss her lips, her chin, her earlobes…he went back to her earlobes a second time. He kissed her neck, her throat, her shoulder, and her collarbone. He ran his fingers through her thick brown hair, coated with the sweat of their lovemaking. Jason buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling the scent of her. Sweet Paloma, who smelled of peonies, sunshine, and now him.

She held his face, kissing him until they were both breathless. Paloma recovered and kissed him more. Then Jason slowly pulled away. He turned on the mattress and cleaned himself up. While his back was to her, Paloma stroked her hand down his spine. There was something about a man’s back that turned her on. This man didn't disappoint.

“Is there time to shower?” she asked.

“Of course.” Jason replied. “Are you hungry?”

“I don’t think the Best Western has room service.”

“I know but I thought we could stop and have some lunch.”

“You have to be back by four. There probably isn’t enough time for that.”

“Well we can go through a drive-thru.” He said. “I know that’s not classy or anything but I know you had a long morning. You deserve something to relax you and food to fill you.”

He’d already filled her to the top and then some. The food was an afterthought.

“It’s been a while since I've had Arby’s.” Paloma smiled when she said it.

“Ahh yes,” he turned and kissed her. “I do remember that you have a fondness for processed roasted beef and special sauce.”

“When you say it like that Jason, you make it sound like a bad thing. Can I ask you something?”

“Yes.”

“Do you mind if I smoke?”

“Smoke what?” Jason asked.

“Well I left my bong back at the house but there are some cloves in my purse.” Paloma replied.

“The bong thing was a joke right?”

“Yes.” She laughed, caressing his face. “But I do have some cloves.”

“I don’t mind.” He shook his head.

She got up from the bed, pulling the sheet with her. Jason watched her wrap it around her body. Even in the near darkness he could see the sweat shining on her brown skin. Paloma was a beautiful woman. 

Sometimes it was difficult to not stare at her. He’d done that since before they were friends and lovers. He hoped it wasn’t unnerving. Jason knew that no matter how much it seemed as if she weren't paying attention, she was aware of his every move.

“Clove cigarettes are illegal in the United States.” He said

“I read that somewhere.” she reached into her purse for a sterling silver cigarette case and lighter.

“So where does one find them now?”

“You can find anything in San Francisco.” Paloma lit the clove and inhaled. “When I was there over the Memorial Day weekend, I made sure to stop in some old haunts and pick up a few things. I really love that city. What's your favorite American city?”

“That’s a tough question. I've been to so many of them but not for good reasons.” Jason said. He propped up two pillows and rested against them.

“You’ve been for work?”

“Yes.” He nodded. 

“In the BAU?” she asked.

“Yes. What are you smoking?”

“Djarum…they're the most popular clove brand in the world. This is Djarum Black Cappuccino. I also have Black Cherry. Would you like to take a hot shower with me?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want to make love in the shower?” Paloma asked.

“Yes.” Jason nodded.

“Come.” she stood from the arm of the chair and let the sheet fall to the carpet. Taking another deep inhale from the clove, Paloma turned and walked toward the bathroom. “Don’t forget your raincoat, Jason.”

***

They didn't talk much as he drove her home. Paloma rolled the window halfway down and listened to Don Henley singing _Boys of Summer_ on the radio. It was one of her favorite songs, took all she had not to belt it aloud. She still sang though. 104.9, which played the 80s and 90s, was her favorite radio station.

“You and I have known each other for a few years.” She said.

“Yes we have.” Jason glanced at her before putting his eyes back on the road.

“I've been to your home, I know where you work, we've been a part of each other’s lives in a way.”

“We’ve definitely been a part of each other’s lives.”

“You're not married.” Paloma said.

“No.” he shook his head.

“And yet…”

“I wear a wedding ring.”

“You wear a wedding ring. Is it to keep people at bay?”

“No. I was married once; a long time ago.”

“Are you divorced?” she asked.

“I'm a widower.” Jason replied.

“I'm divorced.”

“He must have been an idiot.”

“It’s a long story.”

“That’s ironic since mine is as well.”

“You first.” She said.

“Someday.”

“I guess it gives me a reason to come back.”

“I hope that’s not the only reason.” Jason said as he turned onto Sequoia Circle. He’d never been to Paloma’s house. She’d told him where to go as they were leaving the hotel. They’d spent an afternoon making love in a hotel. Jason wasn’t sure if he should pinch himself and try to wake up.

“It’s not Jason.”

“If I think about my late wife too much it’s going to make me run.”

“Why?”

“The people I love have a tendency to die. They have a tendency to die in horrible circumstances that are sometimes my fault.”

“Its not going to be easy to get to the center of you, is it?” Paloma asked.

“Are you sure you want to do that?”

“I think I am.”

He stopped the car in front of her house. It was a blue and white manufactured little house with plants on the porch and a porch swing. Freshly manicured grass was on the lawn; a large tree in the front yard. It looked perfectly cozy for one. 

The whole neighborhood was like that, ranch houses for single people, couples, and small families just starting out. Most likely it was one of the last almost affordable places in the area. Paloma told him that she’d been living there for about five years. Maybe she moved there after her divorce.

“I know how many tattoos you have now.” Jason turned off the car and looked at her.

“That’s what you think.” She leaned over and kissed him. “Thanks for today. I think every woman deserves her Jake Ryan…even for just an afternoon.”

“You can call me later if you're not too busy.” he kissed her again.

“I'm sure I’ll find some time.”

Paloma took off her seatbelt and got out of the car. Closing the door, she bent and looked into the open window.

“See you soon.”

“Bye.” Jason smiled.

He watched Paloma go up the walkway and onto the porch. It was only a matter of moments before she was in the house but he sat for a while. This afternoon blew his mind. Being intimate with her was amazing but it wasn’t just that. It was something else. 

Paloma was a wonderful woman. He didn't know her well yet even though they had been acquainted for years. Jason was surprised that he really did want to know her. He wanted to talk to her, listen, and hear her life. He wanted her calm to calm him. He wanted to teach her something she didn't know and learn from her in return. 

He wanted her to share his bed. The feelings were overwhelming since Jason hadn't had them in too long to recall. He wasn’t even sure what to do with all he was feeling. There was some comfort that Paloma might feel the same. As much as he wanted to talk to her, he didn't want to talk ‘what's next’ to death. If they shared other feelings and stories all of those questions would be answered with time.

***


End file.
